Various types of nail devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an artificial nail holding device including a pair of bases, at least one rotatable dowel, and a pair of double-sided adhesive strips. What has been further needed is for the at least one rotatable dowel to have a right end rotatably disposed within a right base of the pair of bases and a left end rotatably disposed within a left base of the pair of bases. What has been further needed is for the pair of double-sided adhesive strips to be continuously attached to the at least one dowel from proximal the right end of the dowel to proximal the left end of the dowel so that a plurality of nails can be removably attached to an exterior surface of each of the pair of adhesive strips. The artificial nail holding device thus provides a nail technician and any artificial nail wearer with a convenient and temporary storage mechanism for a plurality of artificial nails.